


First Came (Love)

by hazel_3017



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Danny likes him anyway, First Meetings, M/M, Steve McGarrett is a Little Shit, but also a hopeless romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel_3017/pseuds/hazel_3017
Summary: In a world where same-sex marriage has been legal since the 80s and the military allows soldiers of all sexual orientations, Steve McGarrett meets Danny Williams for the first time during spring break of '98.It's pretty much love at first sight.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 23
Kudos: 254





	First Came (Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Because I need something light and fluffy in these times. Love you all, take care of yourselves <3

Steve is celebrating his 21st birthday when he meets the love of his life.

He’s in New York on spring break from the Naval Academy, and literally does a spit take when a cute blond walks into the same bar that Steve’s friends have dragged him to.

“Hey, what the fuck, man?” Freddie laughs, grabbing for a few napkins to throw at Steve’s face where the beer is running down his chin. “You’re disgusting, man. Haven’t you learnt how to swallow yet?”

Their friends jeer and snigger at the weak joke, shoving at Steve’s sides, and high-fiving or fist-bumping Freddie because they’re all a bunch of immature assholes. Steve is one, too. And normally he’d be laughing right alongside them, but he’s too busy checking out the gorgeous blond leaning against the bar as he talks to the woman working the tap; Steve’s eyes are glued to the way the guy is bent over slightly, ass pushed out beautifully.

Steve wants to do dirty, dirty things to that ass.

He is short for a guy, which usually isn’t Steve’s type, but blond and blue-eyed, which is, and so hot Steve is pretty sure it’d burn to touch him—in all the best ways. Steve wants to marry him. 

“Guys,” he breathes out, “I’ve just seen an angel. That’s my future husband, right there.”

They are the future of the Navy, all six of them, but for all their training and poise, they’re about as subtle as a brick through a window as they all swivel in their seats to look at where Steve is ogling the hot blond. Freddie whistles appreciatively, because he’s a good ally like that, and Jason, the youngest of them, lets out a low moan.

“Fuck, man. The ass on that guy—”

“Hey!” Steve barks at him. “Back off! I called dibs.” Which, of course, he says loud enough that Hot Blond at the bar turns to look at their table. He takes a moment to survey the six of them, lifting his brows as he clocks the feather boas around their necks and the pretty tiara on Steve’s head that proudly states _21_.

Yeah. Steve’s friends? _Major_ assholes.

Except, Hot Blond looks kinda amused by it all. He meets Steve’s eyes, lips curling into a reluctant smile—as if he’s trying to hold it back, as if he’s charmed despite himself. His blue eyes sparkle in the dim light of the bar.

Steve wants him so, so much.

Hot Blond gives him a small head tilt in acknowledgement, but then seems content to dismiss Steve entirely as he turns back to the bartender, and just no. Nope. That is not how they end—before they’ve even begun, before Steve has even had the chance to lay out the hundred and one reasons he’s already thought up for why they should get married and adopt all of the babies. All of them. Well. At least nine, Steve thinks. So they can make up their own football team because Hot Blond is wearing a New York Jets T-shirt and the Redskins are obviously the superior team.

(Steve very conveniently chooses to forget that the Jets made it to the semifinals this year and the Redskins didn’t even qualify for the playoffs.)

“I’m going over there.”

“Whoa, man,” Freddie says while the rest of Steve’s asshole friends holler and encourages him to go pick up. Steve rolls his eyes as Cody baits him with a: “Come on, Smooth Dog, show us your sweet moves.”

“You’ve had a lot of beers, okay, man? Window shopping is fine, but you sure you wanna go over there?”

Steve turns to grin at Freddie. He clamps down a heavy hand on his shoulder. “I’m okay, brah, promise. Good looking out, but that man over there, with the fine ass and the pretty, blue eyes? That’s my husband. I’m gonna make him my husband,” Steve says, with all the severity of a man wearing a neon green boa around his neck and a sparkly tiara on his head.

Steve is not a man lacking in confidence. He knows this about himself.

Freddie chuckles. “Okay, then. Go get your man.”

Years from now, Steve will insist that he lived up to his nickname of Smooth Dog as he introduced himself to Hot Blond, and Danno will look at him pityingly and say, “You go on thinking that, babe.” He won’t be able to mask the fondness in his tone, though. Or the love in his eyes.

This is actually what Steve says to Danny the first time they meet:

“Shit, you’re so hot I forgot my pickup line.”

And about ninety per cent of the time, Steve actually is deserving of his nickname. The remaining ten per cent, though, he crashes and burns spectacularly. Somehow, despite this fact, Hot Blond barks out a surprised laugh.

“That was awful. Was that you flirting? Because if it was that was just terrible. My god,” Hot Blond says, which is harsh but fair, and anyway, he’s smiling warmly even through his critiquing so Steve doesn’t let it put him down. Instead, he leans next to Hot Blond against the bar, folding his arms over his chest to make sure the muscles in his arms bulge out nicely and tries to exude as much charm as possible.

Steve preens when he catches Hot Blond glance at his arms appreciatively and decides to utilise basically the entirety of his arsenal of cheesy pickup lines after that.

He will admit later that he doesn’t quite remember all of what he told Danny that night (in fact, he’s forgotten most of it), but it must have been good enough to make Danny laugh and laugh, because Steve very clearly remembers thinking he never wanted the sound of his laugh to stop. He remembers this too; staring at Danny as he leaned into Steve’s space, pretty, blue eyes twinkling as he reached up to swipe the tiara off Steve’s head to put on his own, and at some point, Steve had blurted out, “Marry me.”

He doesn’t get a _yes_ that night, but he doesn’t get a _no_ either. Instead, he gets, “My name is Danny. Danny Williams. You wanna come back to mine?”

Steve does want that. He wants to go home with Danny every day for the rest of his life, and Danny only laughs and shakes his head incredulously when Steve tells him this in between kisses and gropes against a wall outside of the bar.

“Come on, lover boy,” Danny says, leaning up to press an almost gentle, chaste kiss to Steve’s jaw. “You were gonna show me a good time, right? That’s what you’ve been bragging about for an hour now.”

Steve had bragged about that—it was somewhere between reasons #10 and #15 for why Danny should marry him—and he’s a man of his word, so he follows Danny back to the apartment he shares with his big sister, Stella (the woman who’d been working behind the bar), and proceeds to make sure that Danny won’t ever forget him as Steve takes him to bed. It’s some of the best sex of Steve’s life. 

He watches, something feral and possessive in his chest as Danny manoeuvres around the kitchen the next morning, a small hitch in his steps as he makes Steve the most delicious pancakes he’s ever tasted. Steve thinks: _I want this for forever._

He holds on to that thought as he checks out of his hotel room and spends the rest of his break with Danny in the apartment, holing up inside Danny’s room and getting to know each other in between sex and movies and food and kisses and Steve doesn’t want to leave when the time comes, but he’s a military guy and he has to go back to school: He is going to become a SEAL one day. Reality is waiting, much as he doesn’t want to go. Doesn’t want to leave Danny behind.

When they kiss goodbye at the door a the end of Steve’s break, it doesn’t so much feel like a goodbye as it does a _until next time_.

At the time, Steve had no way of knowing that _next time_ would be twelve years from then, in Hawaii, in his dead father’s home with Danny pointing a gun at him and telling him to put his hands up.

And Steve thinks, _There you are_. _Husband_.  
  



End file.
